1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a rear window structure for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general rear window structure, a rear window panel is fixedly adhered to a peripheral portion of a rearwindow opening provided in a rear portion of a vehicle body.
In the peripheral portion of the rear window opening, a platform, which is molded to create a step difference toward the inside of a vehicle compartment, is provided. A rim of the rear window panel is adhered to the platform, with a spacer made of an elastic material such as rubber, interposed therebetween.
In this rear window structure, the platform is formed by press molding a vehicle body panel. Due to deep drawing limit of the press molding, it is impossible to create a large step difference between an outer surface of the vehicle body panel and the rear window panel. Therefore, a lower edge of the peripheral portion of the rear window opening is positioned in the rear of the vehicle, narrowing a width of a trunk opening, which is defined as a distance between upper and lower edges of the periphery of the trunk opening. Extending the trunk to the rear of the vehicle to set the width of the trunk opening wider, results in the increased entire length of the vehicle body. Accordingly, modeling freedom of the vehicle body is limited.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rear window structure for a vehicle enabling expansion of the width of the trunk opening without impairing an appearance of the vehicle.
An aspect of the present invention is a rear window structure constructed in a vehicle body, comprising: a window panel; a peripheral portion of a window opening in the vehicle body to which the window panel is fitted, the peripheral portion including a first platform molded to create a step difference toward an inside of a vehicle compartment, and a second platform of a different member from the first platform, molded to create a step difference from an inner circumference of the first platform toward the inside of the vehicle compartment; and an exterior part covering a rim of the window panel, wherein the rim of the window panel is fitted to the second platform of the peripheral portion, and the exterior part is fitted to the first platform thereof.